


Legend of the Serving Boy

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders Shorts
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Pining, Power Imbalance, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Patton is in love with the prince- so much so that he'd do anything to make him happy. And when he realizes that what he needs to do is start a revolution, he barely knows where to begin- but he isn't about to back down.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Onesided Loceit - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Prince Roman in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is in over his head and is now looking at an arranged marriage to the wealthiest tyrant in the seven kingdoms. Patton doesn't know how to help, but god does he want to.

The prince chewed on his lip as his green eyes roamed the now dismal land that was Xandria. At least, what he could see of Xandria from within the confines of his tower _prison_ , with its small window. He dropped his chin into his palm and heaved a sigh, completing the image of a typical damsel in distress. If he were a damsel. He'd been trapped here a week, but if his captor kept to his word, he would be released today.

Prince Roman Sanders hated this tower. He hated what it symbolised, he hated how it smelled, how cramped it was, how dull it got up here. He hated the Lord Regent, Nestor Kane, who had this power over him until his twenty first birthday. He hated that Kane used this power to punish him and his brothers simply because Roman didn't find it within himself to be polite to Lady Alecia. He hated that at any time, Kane might harm Logan or Imani as he did Remus.

Most of all, Roman hated that he couldn't do a thing to stop him. No, he was locked up in this damnable, too-cramped tower with a single window facing a once beautiful kingdom brought to _ruin_.

A key jangled in the door and Roman stood, turning away from the sad, gray view. In through the door swept Nestor Kane, a wide and yellow smile painted across his green tinted face. He looked as sick and ill as the land he had laid to waste. As he came closer, Roman felt his eyes water at the horrid stench of rot wafting from the man's lips.

"Good morning, Princey!" Kane cackled. A knobbly finger crooked beneath Roman's chin, tipping his head back. It took all of the prince's strength not to wince or grimace.

"Good morning, my Lord." Roman schooled his tone away from the bitter rage he felt towards the man.

"Learnt our lesson, I hope?" Kane asked, pencil thin eyebrows raised. His eyes were steeled with seriousness, counteracting his cheek-splitting grin.

"Of course, my Lord," Roman assured tonelessly. He wanted nothing more than to hit the man so hard that his yellow teeth fell out at last. Kane stared at him, smile faltering and eyes narrowing. Roman hoped Kane couldn't read the wish from his thoughts just by looking at his face. He tried to keep his expression blank and his gaze level. Finally Kane relented, releasing Roman's chin and whirling around on his heel, his colorful too-large robes spinning around him.

"Vey well, then! Come along to breakfast!" Kane practically skipped out the door and began the long trip down the tower stairs. Roman followed, allowing himself the pleasure of glaring at the lord's back. Halfway down the stairs, Roman was struck with the thought, not for the first time, of how easy it would be to kill Kane this way. He would need only to smuggle a knife upstairs with him somehow.

Roman shook his head to clear it of the barely formed plot. Before his brother's disappearance, their family had long sworn to never take another life, even for believed justice. Before Nestor Kane took over, Xandria had never even seen an execution. There was always another way, there had to be another way. Still, as Kane led Roman into the large dining room, it was hard not to doubt their family's creed.

Roman's spot at the dining table was the same as ever. Lord Nestor Kane always sat at the head, Lady Alecia in the closest seat to his right. Roman sat across from her, so Kane could reach him easily for whatever reason. Beside Roman sat Logan, and beside him sat Imani. Both of Roman's brother's were casting wary glances at the regent and his wife as servants brought in the morning meal.

The only sound for a while was the clinking of silverware against porcelain dishes.

"Ah! Prince Charmy-" Kane used his own variation of one of Roman's nicknames to draw the boy's attention. "I've arranged something for you."

"What is it, my Lord?" Roman asked, instinctively stiffening. This could be anything, from a visit with Remus in the dungeons to being the forced audience of a mass execution. He lifted his goblet to his lips, hoping to mask his concern.

"You will be marrying Queen Dracona Gordan, of the kingdom Imagér," Kane announced.

Several things happened all at once. Imani got to his feet abruptly, his chair crashing to the floor. Logan stood too, though albeit more gracefully. Both brothers began to protest the marriage as they stood, shouting at the lord. And of course, Lady Alecia stood up and began shrieking as the sweet wine in Roman's mouth wound up all down the front of her gown.

Kane's smile was gone in an instant. "Shut up!"

Alecia quieted with a small, frightened whimper. Logan looked down at the table, silent as ever. Imani snapped his mouth shut and glared directly at the regent. A servant was lifting his chair and setting it upright behind him.

"Now, Roman, you will be marrying Queen Gordan because she's the richest monarch in the seven kingdoms. It _was_ your old man, but now that he's dead…" Kane laughed as if he'd made some sort of joke. He looked at Alecia and on cue she let out a shrill little witch cackle. All three princes glared at their plates, trying not to lash out at either of the pair.

"And if I don't want to marry Queen Gordan?" Roman asked after the laughter died down. The crazed look returned ti Kane's gaze as he watched Roman. His smile grew but his eyes displayed the calculating stare of a cold blooded killer.

"You will. Or I might just have to send you back to your tower. I don't think Remus has recovered yet after this past week, but I'm sure Logie here wouldn't mind sharing in the fun." Kane's eyes flickered to Logan, who finally sat back in his chair. Roman breathed in sharply through his nose and looked away from the regent, squeezing his eyes shut to hold back any tears. A hand closed around his under the table. He glanced at Logan, who looked at him plaintively. Silent reassurance. They were in this together.

Roman needed help. He needed someone who would save him and his brothers. As much as Roman wanted to save his family and his kingdom himself, he couldn't fight this battle with Remus in the crosshairs. He hated to admit it, but he really _was_ a damsel in distress.

* * *

Patton Hartfyre was not a knight, nor a prince, nor a regular peasant. Patton was the closest friend of one Prince Roman Sanders of Xandria. He had been for a grand total of ten years.

Patton had come to Xandria when he was nine. Roman had been eight and had been adopted by the royal family only recently, he and his twin brother. Patton, being young and terrified and fleeing from bandits in the north had come to beg for food and shelter from the king. It had been then that Patton had brought a smile to the new prince's lips, and the eldest prince, Thomas Sanders, brought this to his father's attention. It was Roman's first smile since he'd come to the castle.

Since then, Patton was Roman's personal attendant, at his side nearly all the time. He was supposed to wake him for breakfast, help him get dressed, and go with him everywhere to do whatever he asked. But Roman was a humble prince, and he never asked much. The only problem was he was also a very deep sleeper. Patton loved that he had no problem with waking early, but the fact that it was so difficult to wake him was a tad aggravating.

It was only three years ago, when Prince Roman was fifteen and Patton sixteen, that their lives changed for good. The King, who had been teaching twenty year old Thomas how to rule now that he was almost of age to inherit more responsibility, had been found dead in his bed. Prince Thomas was gone, and in the chaos and the fear, Lord Nestor Kane rose up and seized control of the kingdom. In the end, Prince Thomas was accused in absentia of killing his own father.

After that, Patton didn't see nearly as much of Roman as he wanted to. A majority of the time, Roman was locked in his new second "bedroom" at the top of the tallest tower in the castle. Patton had yet to find a way in without passing the guards. Not that he tried overly hard. The tower was easily over eighty feet tall, and if Patton tried to scale it he would surely fall. He had no wish to become a pancake, or worse and far more realistic, dead.

Today however was a reprieve from the horror of Kane's rule- not truly, for there was no escaping Kane in any way, but emotionally. Today, Roman was free of his tower prison and would be free to spend the day on his own and mostly unmonitored.

Patton sped through his breakfast, a meager helping of bread and butter, before tossing his farewells to the kitchen staff as he ran out the door. He rushed through the corridors to Roman's chambers, a wide smile on his face. He couldn't _wait_ to see him again!

When he opened the door, he was met with the sight of Roman crying silently into silken sheets. Every ounce of excitement and shred of joy shriveled up in Patton's chest like a withering plant. He shut the door far more reverently than he'd opened it. Roman hurried to wipe away his tears.

Even miserable, Roman was beautiful, there was no denying that. Patton would never even try. Roman had the loveliest green eyes, a spiraling forest of green shades. His cherry wood hair, warm and curled, was messy from running his hands through it. Stray locks swooped down into his face and framed his dark skin. The light from his balcony doors framed him perfectly and gave him the look of a haloed angel. Still, it broke Patton's heart to see the signs of his prince's misery.

"What's wrong?" Patton asked, crossing the room to stand by the side of the bed. He wanted nothing more than to be there for Roman, to cradle him close to his chest and hold him as he cried.

"I'm not sad," Roman swore, his voice shaking with anger. "I'm just _useless_."

Only one person could make Patton's prince feel this hopeless. Rage rolled in Patton's throat, but he clamped down on it. There wasn't much he could do without getting himself killed. "What did Kane do?"

"I have to marry the queen of Imagér. If I so much as protest, I'll be locked up again and Kane will do to Logan what he's been doing to Remus, and the marriage will _still_ be on," Roman explained bitterly. He leaned back against the headboard of his bed, glaring up towards the ceiling. Patton sat beside him, feeling his heart in his throat.

"Surely he can't be allowed to do that. She's thirty years older than you, and you're barely eighteen!" Patton argued.

"Lords and ladies get married off at eighteen all the time, Patton. Why not I?" Roman pointed out dully. Patton didn't have a single argument that wouldn't reveal his love for the prince. He wasn't ready to be laid so bare.

"I don't want you to get married," Patton murmured after a moment of silence. Roman looked at him in surprise and Patton's face heated. "I- I mean to the queen! O-or if you don't want to. You shouldn't have to get married if you don't want to."

"You're a good friend, Pat," Roman smiled. Patton smiled back, even if the words made his heart sink. _Friend_. Right.


	2. A White Knight Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus are briefly reunited. It doesn't last nearly long enough.  
> Roman makes an ally on his way up north.

It had been two days since Roman had learned of his arranged engagement to the queen of Imagér. Two days spent wallowing in the injustice of it all as he spent time with his closest friend and his youngest brothers. Lord Nestor Kane was finally letting him visit Remus again. Roman never saw his twin these days. It was a rare treat, though often it felt like another punishment altogether, what with the state Remus was typically in these days.

Kane was merciful for once and had chosen a day late enough that Remus had begun to heal. At least, he was healthy enough to hide his state from his brother. Future scars were an angry red, but Remus was healing enough to hide them from sight with less discomfort, and many of the deeper cuts were scabbed over. Remus may have looked tired and a bit pale, but Roman had seen far, far worse. Today Remus' green eyes were gleaming with a rebellious fire, even while his hair was matted with blood and dripping with filthy water. Only eighteen and already he looked almost like a corpse.

"If it isn't the Golden Prince of Xandria," Remus mocked when he saw his brother. Roman winced when the scab on his brother's lip pulled open.

"Remus," Roman dropped to his knees and reached one hand through the cell bars, his voice thick with an unrestrained sorrow. "Tell me you're okay."

Remus glanced up at the single guard always outside his cell. The man was adamantly staring away from the brothers. Remus turned his gaze to Patton then. Patton's eyes looked down towards Remus, filled with a miserable sympathy. Finally, Remus looked at his brother.

"I'd be lying."

"Then lie to me," Roman pleaded. He leaned his forehead against the bars and squeezed his eyes shut. Remus sighed and took his brother's outstretched hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm going to be fine, Ro. I'm going to be fine, we're gonna cut Kane up into a billion pieces, find Thomas, and the whole kingdom will be okay again," Remus said, and he saw his twin brother smile tightly at his words. Remus knew Roman didn't believe the words even for a moment, just as Roman knew Remus didn't. Still, Roman didn't deserve watching Remus waste away in the dungeons. He didn't deserve to be so out of hope. More truthfully, Remus added, "I think you're going to be alright, Ro."

"I love you, Re."

Remus didn't respond.

"Time's up, Prince Charmy!" Kane's voice echoed through the dungeon as the man came sweeping down the stone stairs. Roman got to his feet and Patton came close to his side, ready to defend him if need be. Kane smirked. "Hope you said goodbye to your brother."

"Why?" Roman asked, fear seizing him. He saw Remus tensing in the corner of his eye.

"You're going to Imagér!" Kane announced, ignoring the way Remus relaxed. The prince wouldn't be dying today. Kane grinned that putrid grin of his. "You'll be meeting your betrothed in a few days, as she is very anxious to meet you."

"Betrothed?" Remus demanded.

"Yes indeed-y! Your brother is getting hitched to the richest queen in the seven kingdoms!" Kane cackled. Remus got no time to react, to demand why his brother was marrying someone so much older and crueler and more terrible. Remus barely had time to scramble to his feet and futilely demand answers, before Kane swept out of the dungeon, taking his brother and his brother's attendant with him.

Remus turned to the guard. "What was he talking about, what's happening?"

The guard sighed, looking at Remus with a haunted expression. "I'm not sure, Highness. The betrothal was only announced two days ago, something about saving the economy."

Remus snarled. "As if what Kane did to Xandria wasn't enough, he's putting our land in the care of _another_ maniac!"

* * *

The carriage was already done up when they exited the palace, and the servants had packed up Roman's things, it appeared. Patton's things had been packed up as well, he saw his small trunk of belongings among Roman's more lavish, more extensive collection of belongings. It seemed Patton was joining Roman for the trip.

Only one guard was to be joining them, apparently. The woman, Melissa, would be sitting up front to drive and steer the carriage horses. The trip up north to Imagér would be several days, and Melissa was the only surveillance the pair of friends had.

This was perhaps why, in the forests outside the capital city, they were attacked. The horse shrieked, and Patton jumped as he heard the clashing of steel. The carriage trembled as someone crashed against its side and soon all sounds of fighting stopped.

Patton and Roman waited in the silence for a moment, before Roman reached towards the door.

" _Don't_ ," Patton mumbled, sticking his arm in front of the prince and keeping him stuck in his chair. Roman glared at him.

Finally, the rustling and bustling outside the carriage stopped.

"Well, come on then, your Lordship," A man's voice called. "You should have known better than to go riding with only one guard. Step out of the carriage, and we'll detain you quickly."

Roman's expression went steely. He pushed Patton's arm out of his way and shoved open the carriage door. Three gasps were drawn out of whoever was out there, and Patton peered over the prince's shoulder.

A large man in almost casual leather armor, a wild looking woman in the dark tunic of a black mage, another woman with a holy tabard across her chest, and lastly a knight wearing the royal magenta as a cloak, cap a pie in marble white armor. Patton spotted Missy unconscious on the floor at the knight's feet.

"I am Prince Roman Sanders," Roman announced, standing tall as he stepped down from the carriage and faced the brigands. "I am on my way to meet my betrothed, and _you_ have attacked my one retainer."

The larger man in the leather armor gestured with the butt of his axe towards Patton. "And who is that, if this woman is your only retainer?"

"My companion," Roman said easily, and Patton felt himself flushing at the implications such a careless statement could invoke. "I don't suppose you're here to rob us? If so, then do it and be on your way."

"All we want is his Lordship to answer for his crimes against the people of Xandria," the holy woman proclaimed.

"And his crimes against the crown," the White Knight added, and Patton relaxed a little. The voice sounded familiar, like an old friend. For some reason, he yearned for his family, long forgotten to him now. The knight bent into a belated bow before straightening once more.

"It seems we have a similar goal, then," Roman said. "Your attack on my carriage seems almost fortuitous."

The holy woman cringed then, and the large man looked at the knight questioningly. The dark mage merely tilted her head and stared unblinking at the prince. Patton wasn't sure how Roman managed to keep still.

"By all means, explain your thinking," the White Knight said.

"We have a similar goal. I want Kane deposed as much as you do. And I want my brother, Prince Thomas, found and returned to power," Roman explained.

The White Knight's band looked to their leader curiously, but no words were exchanged. Instead, the White Knight raised his head slightly, his helmet tipping back a tad. Patton could see light glinting off an eye, but he could make out no color or other features. "Is it not believed that the eldest prince stabbed his father in his sleep?"

"My brother would _never_ ," Roman snapped, and Patton grabbed his arm to stop him from storming up to a fully armored man and trying to hit him. Roman looked back at Patton, and his anger softened. He straightened his posture again. "Prince Thomas loved our father, and he loved our kingdom. Aside from that, what reason would he have to kill the king? He would be inheriting soon anyhow."

"Sound reasoning," the knight agreed. "Besides, I did not believe it was the Sanders way to take lives. You have yourself an ally in our little band, though I am afraid we hold little power in Xandria as things stand."

"Every action we take against cruelty will contribute to a brighter future for Xandria. We can discuss our plans by proxy in the future," Roman declared, reaching behind his back to clasp hands with his friend. Patton smiled and squeezed his hand. "For now… my companion and I do still have to make it back to Imagér, and our retainer is clearly insufficient. I hope it would not be too large a request that you and your compatriots protect us from the shadows on our way north?"

"Imagér?" The big man asked, his eyes wide. The White Knight raised a hand, and his band held back their questions.

"We'd be glad to help. It's the least we can do for our new ally," the White Knight said.

"Thank you," Roman said softly.

"And, should you ever need to seek us out, we make these woods our home," the White Knight informed. Roman opened his mouth, but words would not come. Instead he nodded.

In a flurry of magenta, the White Knight and his band were- well, they weren't gone. They had promised to escort them north, after all. No, they were simply hiding amongst the trees. Roman took a deep breath and stepped down from the carriage, going to check on Melissa's unconscious form.

Patton studied the tree line carefully, wondering how people so colorfully dressed hid so well. When Roman let out a heavy sigh and stood back up, Patton looked over to him, stepping down from the carriage.

"Roman?" Patton hazarded.

"I'm- I'm okay, Patton, I am," Roman assured. Patton's spirits fell a bit.

"You can talk to me, Ro. We're _best friends_."

"It's my duty as the prince to help the people of Xandria," Roman declared. "And it's my duty as a brother to protect my family. But I… it seems as though I cannot help the people without putting my brothers in direct danger."

"Roman, it wouldn't be your fault if Kane-"

"How would it _not_ be my fault? He told me the terms and yet I want to break them? I'd be practically _asking_ for him to hurt them," Roman spat bitterly. Patton wanted to pull his friend close, but the line of his shoulders read that he didn't want to be touched.

"Your brothers don't blame you," Patton promised.

"Maybe they should," Roman muttered, and he began to pat Melissa's face, trying to wake her.


	3. Her Illustrious Majesty the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman meets his fiance. She's as terrible as he imagined, if not worse. He wishes things could be different. He decides that they will be different.  
> Remy and Emile discuss what they can control in their hopeless situation.  
> Janus is a little bit in love.

Queen Dracona Gordan was an impressive woman according to all the stories. She was of a large stature, with a smooth jaw and wide hips. Supposedly not a single one of her royal portraits was altered, for Gordan was a beautiful woman. Even so, Roman did not want to marry her. Not only was she a  _ woman _ , but she was three decades his senior and well known to be a monster to her people.

"Are you nervous?" Patton asked. Roman looked away from the queen's painting.

The remainder of their trip north had been largely uneventful, though the journey through Imagér was more nerve wracking than the journey through Xandria had been. Not only that, but to look upon the people of Imagér broke Roman's heart. The fear and anger they portrayed upon seeing a royal carriage, or even the finery Patton wore as a man of the Xandrian royal house, had Roman aching for the kingdom. There was a time when the people of Xandria were glad to see a royal carriage. There was a time before Nestor Kane.

Now they stood in the Imagér palace, a finer and more beautiful estate than Roman's home. The queen's greed was clear in every stone and thread. It was clear in the way her people were clearly starving and suffering.

"Not at all, Pat, what do you take me for?" Roman teased, trying to iron the nerves out of his smile.

"Don't be," Patton said softly, and his smile was more comforting than anything Roman could have asked for in this moment. "Everything about this whole situation sucks, I know, but at least no one is expecting you to… you know. It's just a business arrangement."

"Thanks, that's just what I needed: to think of my wedding as a business arrangement," Roman said, his words heavily sarcastic.

Patton's pink pout forced Roman to sigh. He knew his best friend was trying to make him feel better. The problem was that Roman hated to feel so helpless. This wedding was out of his control. He was just barely eighteen, and he'd known Lord Kane wouldn't want to begin training him to take the throne, but he'd expected  _ assassination attempts _ , not… not being sold off to a marriage that would steal the power from his hands before he could even grasp it.

Even so, it was hard to come to terms with the fact that his wedding would not be the way he once dreamed it would. Before Xandria fell into Kane's lap, Roman fantasized about his future all the time. Thomas would be king, and Roman would be a knight, and he'd fall in love with someone wonderful and marry them. Someone who he could confide in, someone who would always be at his side. Someone who was maybe covered in freckles. Someone whose gray eyes changed from blue to green in different lights.

Someone a bit like Patton.

Roman shook the thoughts from his head and grabbed Patton's hand, squeezing it gently and smiling at his friend. "I'm sorry. I just want something more from life than… this."

"You deserve more. You deserve to be happy," Patton agreed, squeezing his hand back. Their eyes met, and Roman felt his breath catch. It felt as though something irresistible lay beyond those fluorite eyes and was pulling him in. Patton looked away, breaking the spell. He pulled his hand out of Roman's as a door swung open somewhere behind him.

"Prince Roman Sanders? Her Illustriousness, the Queen, will see you now," A servant called. Roman swallowed past the knot in his throat and turned, starting towards the man. He heard Patton walking behind him, but the servant raised his hand and cleared his throat. " _ Only _ the prince."

Patton looked at Roman, his brow creased. Roman tried for a reassuring smile. "It's fine, why don't you explore the castle a bit?"

Patton hesitated for only a moment, clearly loathe to leave Roman on his own. However, they both knew there would be no arguing with the queen's will. Patton bowed respectfully to his prince. "I'll see you again later, your highness."

Roman let himself be led away from his dearest friend and towards the large filigree doors to the throne room. He took a deep, steadying breath as the servant and another began to open the doors. Roman hadn't met any royals since the last Seven Lands Gala the lieges of Xandria had attended, and that had been years ago, when his father was still alive. He distinctly remembered meeting the warrior queen of Stromgard, and the mage council of Voa. He remembered that the queen of Imagér had not been, and was not expected to be, in attendance.

Somehow, the throne room was far grander than anything Roman had ever seen. The opulence was overwhelming, and it was over all cleaner and more sparkling than anything back home. It was a room fit only for royalty, or perhaps gods. It was lit beautifully, with tall windows that stretched towards the ceiling, curving with the structure of the building. The ceiling itself was stained glass, sending sunlight across the room in colorful bursts. It depicted Queen Dracona Gordan and her dragons, sending scarlet, violet, and emerald light all over the marble floors.

The two servants led Roman down the scarlet runner across the center of the room, all the way up to the grand staircase atop which was perched a single throne. If the room was opulent, the throne was much more so, gold and solid and expensive. The seat was soft velvet, and pitch black. Last but not least, sitting within the expensive looking chair, was Dracona Gordan herself, a lone queen upon a mountain. Her face was painted in brilliantly vibrant hues, her dress riddled all over in pearls and precious gemstones. Her hair was done up in an extremely intricate style, with gold plating and crimson ribbons.

The servants went to introduce Roman, but Gordan stood, immediately and wordlessly commanding them to silence. They quickly retreated and fell back behind Roman as the queen studied him with a careful gaze. "Prince Roman. How wonderful to finally meet you."

"I could say the same," Roman breathed. He really could, were it not a lie. Gordan came down the stairs, her dress gliding across the crimson carpeting smoothly. She came to a stop a foot away from Roman. He took a step back before he could stop himself. She was tall and frighteningly imposing.

Gordan hummed, looking quite pleased. "Originally, I sought your kingdom out solely to expand my own land, as your people have become rather vulnerable as of late. However, you are quite a stunning creature, Roman."

Roman looked anxiously for a graceful exit. Somehow, while he'd been distracted by the queen, every servant and guard had exited the throne room. Roman was at her mercy. She took another step closer.

"I eagerly await our wedding night."

"I don't," Roman said bitterly, the words coming out in a rush of breath. He backed away from the queen once more, and she only laughed.

"As if you can reject me now. Your people need my wealth, and they would not survive were I to take offense to your rejection and send my armies across the border," Gordan reminded. She came close once again, using one hand to pull Roman against her body, and the other to caress his face. He stiffened, feeling sick at her touch.

Desperately, Roman wished to wake up from whatever horrid nightmare he was having. All he could think was of how repulsive he found this woman. He refused to marry her.

Roman would do whatever it took to save himself and his people from this arrangement.

* * *

Remy Dreamwyth was grateful that Queen Dracona Gordan didn't snap his neck when he was an infant, or drown him in the moat. He acknowledged that she would have been well within her right, as he was not her son but the product of her husband and some common blooded woman. However, he was not grateful that she took him in as some sort of indebted slave for his entire life. He was not grateful that she chased his mother away before he ever met her, banishing her for loving his father. He was not grateful that she sent his father to live in the mountains bordering Lilbrook as a hermit, a punishment for creating a contender for inheritance that was not her own blood.

Remy Dreamwyth would not be grateful for the way the queen ruined the life she did not take away from him. In fact, he had not even been grateful to be alive for many years. Then he met Emile. Only after he met Emile was he even once thankful that he hadn't killed him as an infant.

Emile Picani was a chef's apprentice, and when he wasn't so busy in the kitchens, he spent his time wandering the palace grounds. He snuck Remy food, once he learned the bastard son was fed table scraps. He mended any wounds, and dabbed at bruises with chilled rags. Emile was good to him, and Remy saw a lost family in his kind eyes.

Right now, the two of them were in the garden, enjoying the sun while Remy could, before the queen noticed him again and took offense to his existence.

"You should be fine, Remy," Emile soothed. "Her Illustriousness has a caller today. A prince from down south."

"I know, babe, it's not me I'm worried about. He's just a kid, and he's gonna be marrying her. She's going to hurt him," Remy fretted. Emile sat down on a stone bench in the garden, squeezing Remy's hand. Remy sighed and joined him on the bench.

"I know he's young, and I know you're scared. I think that's very wonderful of you, Remy." Emile's hands were warm around his. "But there's nothing we can do. I'd lose my job if I spoke against her Illustriousness, and you'd… I don't even want to imagine."

"Hey, don't even think about it. I'm safe, okay?" Remy leaned his forehead against Emile's.

"You're right. Here I am, telling you not to worry about what you can't control, and being a hypocrite in the same breath." Emile laughed humorlessly. He pulled away slightly to look Remy in the eye better. "But we'll do our best to protect him, okay? You, me, and Jay, we can give him a safe space."

"You talk like we're a little family," Remy teased. Emile's cheeks flushed, and Remy's heart felt too large for his chest. "I love that. I love you."

"I love you too, Remy. You're important to me," Emile said. He smiled brightly, his pink cheeks pushing his tortoiseshell glasses up a bit. "And we are a family, Remy. You, me, and Jay? We've got a special connection. The kid's practically ours."

"We're too young to be parents," Remy teased, and Emile flushed again.

"Parents," he echoed wistfully. Remy froze, feeling ice shoot down his spine.

"Careful there, Emmy, almost thought you wanted to be a parent." Remy forced a laugh.

"Maybe I do," Emile countered. "What then?"

Remy pulled away from Emile, standing up from the bench. "Jay's one thing, Em, but I'm not parent material, I'm… I can't handle that."

"It's not like I want to be a father  _ now _ , Remy, I just… someday, you know? It'd be nice to have a kid. When it's safe for us," Emile explained. Remy stared at the blonde in trepidation.

"What if I'm not safe for you?" Remy asked. Emile stared at him, bewildered for a moment. He opened his mouth to protest, but a twig snapped across the garden and caught all their attention.

The young man now standing with them in the garden had a mess of golden red curls, his gray green eyes spotting them across the yard. He was dressed in clothing that marked him a member of the Xandria party, and Remy frowned. The prince had only arrived with one servant, and that servant shouldn't have had reason to leave his side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else was in the garden. Forgive our poor manners for not greeting you," Emile greeted, getting to his feet.

"No, forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude," the young man said.

"You're giving us a welcome distraction. We've just been worrying about your liege," Remy said. The young man frowned, his eyes darting back the way he'd come.

"I wasn't allowed by his side to see the queen," he stated, his freckled fingers tugging on each other. Remy wasn't sure what it was Emile saw, but it made him soften and let out a sympathetic coo.

"It's going to be alright in the end," Emile promised, and the young man looked at him with big eyes.

"Um, Patton," he informed.

Emile smiled. "I'm Emile, and this is Remy. I know it seems bad now, but the queen-" he paused, and tried a different track- "Your prince will be okay. It's going to be alright in the end, Patton."

Patton inhaled deeply, his entire body scrunching with the motion, then let out his breath, fully slumping. "I'm so scared for him, all the time."

"I know. That's because you love him, right?" Emile asked, and Patton nodded rapidly. Remy looked away,  _ something _ burning in his throat as he watched Emile empathize with the poor kid.

"How could you tell?" Patton asked.

"I'm the same."

Emile's hand slipped into Remy's. Remy looked back to Emile, who was smiling gently at him. He swallowed the lump of  _ something _ and said, "The queen won't hurt him yet, he's too useful. After the wedding, you might be able to smuggle him to freedom or something. I know I'd help."

Patton frowned deeper, running his fingers through his hair. "I guess there's no way I could get him out before."

"Don't think like it's impossible, think like you just haven't figured it out," Emile suggested. "I find it all is much easier to deal with when I look for what I  _ can _ do and count that as a step towards what I  _ want _ to do."

"I can't do much but make him laugh," Patton huffed.

"That's  _ so _ much," Remy said with no small level of vehemence, startling the saddened servant. "The laughter Emile brings to my life is precious, and I treasure every bit of it, no matter how little it may seem."

"Oh,  _ Remy _ ." Emile leaned into Remy's shoulder, burying his face in the fabric there.

"Are you two married?" Patton asked.

"Ah, no," Emile chuckled nervously. "Let's discuss something else. What do you love about your prince?"

Patton's eyes brightened, and he began chattering to Emile about Prince Roman. Remy merely watched silently, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't stop thinking about Patton's question.

There was a reason he hadn't married Emile. He knew this. But everytime he thought about it- about settling down with Emile in their own sweet little home, Emile cooking in the fireplace, and Remy taking poor care of a garden- it was harder to remember why. Especially seeing Emile like this, as he entertained a younger man gushing about his crush.

* * *

Janus landed on a branch and shook rain out of his feathers. He scanned the garden and saw that he was alone. After a moment, feathers bled into scales and instead of the falcon that had landed on the branch there was now a snake.

Janus preferred to make the journey to the Xandria palace by air, rather than by ground. He could make the four day journey in only one, and often did. But he didn't like to stay in his bird form if he wasn't flying. Besides, his prince recognized him best as a snake.

Prince Logan had first discovered Janus as a wounded garden snake. He brought him into the palace, nursed his wound, carefully tended to him and researched snakes just for him. They'd been twelve, and Janus had shamelessly developed the smallest crush on the prince.

Logan had put on a brave face to his family about sending Janus back to the wild, but when they reached the spot in the garden that Logan had found him, Janus saw the poor boy cry. Logan told him not to worry for him. To go home and rejoin whatever family he'd left behind. Logan didn't see him transform back to his true form and stand on two shaky legs in the garden, watching the prince go. So Janus visited. Logan seemed irritated at first, and scolded him for not returning to his family before the winter months began to set in. But after a moment Logan relaxed and thanked him for coming back.

Janus adored his prince, though he'd never admit it out loud. And yes, Logan was  _ his _ prince. After four years, Janus had gotten a tad possessive, so sue him.

Janus slithered up the castle wall, annoyed at how slick the rain had made the stone, and he curled up on a window sill before tapping against it with his nose. The candle light inside shifted, and his prince put down the book he was reading.

After a moment, the window opened, and Logan's warm hands were lifting Janus from the window sill. "Hello there."

Janus flicked his tongue in a lazy greeting, too busy enjoying the warmth after even ten minutes out in the rain.

"Of course, you would come to me just to get warm. Silly thing," Logan teased.

_ No, not silly, I'm a genius _ , Janus thought to himself, and he twisted himself around one of Logan's wrists. Logan's skin radiated with warmth, and Janus didn't realize he needed it so badly until that moment. Maybe it was getting too cold to continue visiting.

"You know, you wouldn't have gotten so cold if you stayed in your tunnel and out of the rain," Logan commented. Janus flicked his tail dismissively. The prince merely chuckled. "I suppose it would be hard to visit me if you stopped braving cold weather."

_ Yes, it would _ , Janus agreed.

"I'm glad you're brave," Logan said with a small sigh, and Janus looked up at him. "I'm not as brave as you are, dear friend."

_ No, you are _ , Janus protested, but he knew he had no way to make his prince understand. He tightened around Logan's wrist, hoping his presence would bring further comfort.

Logan closed his window with his free hand, and held Janus close to his chest. He slipped a delicate pressed flower between the pages of his book and shut it, then slid it into its place on his shelf.

"My brother is still locked in the dungeon. If Imani and I stay on our best behavior, he should heal well. But again, I've told you how Lord Kane's whims change like the wind," Logan explained. Janus rubbed his scales against Logan's shirt, hoping it would bring some form of comfort.

_ If I was really brave, I would help you _ .

"I am unsure what to do," Logan admitted, his voice small. "Roman is being forced to marry under threat to mine and Remus' safety. I'm… scared."

Janus tightened the lower half of his body and pressed his upper half against Logan's chest, trying to comfort his prince better. If he were braver, he would do so much more for the prince he adored. But he was a coward, and he was selfish. All he wanted was Logan, and he had him. All he could do was hope things turned out alright.


End file.
